


Seeking A Way

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking A Way

I hear her cry.

“Arthur”.

The breeze carries it to me.

As it does her fragments of blue fabric.

Seven demons they say were driven from Mary Magdalene.

Kai would say Benedicta was the eighth.

Shrouding Rowena.

Smiting my sanity.

Blighting my heart.

Breaking Kai’s.

He thinks I have ridden out to seek her.

But I am seeking a way back to my brother’s essence.

So I let the wind douse her entreaty.

Turn for home.

Then - a familiar black horse.

Soft brown eyes.

“Little brother, let us begin anew together.”

And tenderly he slips his hand in mine.


End file.
